Gently
by NightShadeShovel
Summary: all Eridan wants is gentle treatment. based off and msparp rp. rated m for lemon


"Hey Sol~"

Oh great, exactly who he wanted to talk to

"What fishdick, I don't want to see you" Sollux almost growled as he said this, he had been otherwise calm in his depressed state but what the hell did Ampora want, and how had he gotten in his hive? Well… probably the same way he always did.

"Well what's got your goat ey sol?"

"Just go away ass whipe, I'm not having a good day and your just gonna make it worse" he glared at Eridan murderously.

"How so"

"Oh my gog what do you even want? I'm not gonna fill your damn quadrants so go away!"

"And what reason do you have to be so depressed sol"

"I don't fucking know I just am"

"Well if anyone has a reason to be depressed it sure a hell shouldn't be you. Do you have any idea how rough it is for me? Getting beat up and smack talked every time I show my face above water?" Tears appeared in the sea dwellers eyes, causing Sollux to sit up

"Beat up? Who beats you up?"

"Everyone!" So stop your mopin!"

"Let me see Eridan." Sollux stood. Towering a few inches above the scarfed troll.

"Why you don't care, you already said you don't care"

"No, I said I wouldn't fill any quadrants, I didn't say I didn't care, now show me…"

Eridan paused a moment, reluctant, then pulled up his sleeves and shirt, revealing many cuts and bruises, a few tears dripping onto his skin

"Shit Eridan..." Sollux frowned, pitying the troll "come here… tell me about your troubles"

"This isn't a joke sol!" Eridan choked out a sob, remembering vividly how he'd gotten each and every cut

"I know… come on… sit…" he patted the bed next to him, gesturing for the sea dweller to sit, his voice softening slightly. Eridan paused before reluctantly sitting, fidgeting nervously. Sollux gently brushed his fingers over the cuts on his arms Eridan shivered and flinched at the sensation of Sollux's cold hands on his battered skin, his hands grasping the others, he liked this feeling.

"Anyone who does this to you is just an immature asshole" Sollux sighed heavily "what can I do to help?"

Eridan looked distraughtly down at his feet "unless you can make everyone stop beating me up… I doubt"

"well maybe I cant do anything about them" Sollux took tipped up Eridan's chin and looked into his eyes "but I can help you feel better", Eridan tensed, squeezing his eyes closed and bracing himself as Sollux reached up, but was surprised when he felt not pain, but fingers running slowly through his hair, lightly brushing his fins.

"What are you doing Sol?" his surprise was evident in his voice, Sollux frowned

"You've really never been treated gently before have you?"

"What does that mean?" Sollux's heart practically broke as he pulled the scarf clad troll into his lap, stroking and petting his hair till he relaxed completely; opening his eyes slightly and staring at there still clasped hands, finally squeezing back.

Sollux slid his hand up Eridan's shirt slowly silently asking permission to remove it, Eridan, still in shock, simply nodded, lifting his arms slightly as the larger troll pulled it off, unwinding his scarf from his neck and unclipping his cape, setting them off to the side. Sollux frowned, brushing his fingers over hand shaped bruises on the poor royal's neck, causing the smaller to whimper slightly and shy away.

"Its ok, I won't hurt you…" Sollux bent down planting a soft kiss on Eridan's neck, Eridan blushed lightly, and watching as the low blood kissed every mark from his collar to his waist

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered

"Kissing you better"

"I-I don't think you're supposed to kiss me everywhere…" he squeaked

"It's a weird human thing I know, but you seemed to like it so I kept doing it" Sollux nuzzled his stomach lightly, smiling as Eridan giggled, then covered his mouth, turning a shade of purple, Sollux Laughed

"your face looks so cute" he laughed a bit more, taking a moment to memorize the others surprised face before continuing his work, he sat up and guided Eridan onto the bed, gently tugging off his pants and stroking his bruised hip, giving his curved horns a soft kiss then sliding down to kiss his legs, smirking at the other growing bulge but not letting himself be distracted from his task, waiting until he had kissed every wound again from the bottom up to reach down and lightly rub the others bulge, ignoring his own. Eridan arched slightly to the new feeling between his legs, panting ever so slightly and letting out a breathy moan.

"S-Sollux what are you- ah~" Eridan shivered as Sollux pulled off what was left of his clothes, quickly returning his attention to his aching manhood, eliciting soft moans from his lips while Sollux took a bit to appreciate the body beneath him, the one he intended to make his. Removed his hands from Eridan's bulge and slipped his hand into a drawer, retrieving a bottle of lube and squirting some on his fingers, never once removing his hand from Eridan's.

"This will sound weird… but try to relax" Sollux whispered, slipping a lubed finger into Eridan's entrance, Eridan gripped his hand tightly at the sudden intrusion, tensing up slightly for a few moments before relaxing.

Sollux stretched him gently, poking around looking for that a spot that would make his lover gasp and he finally found it

"Oh Sol…. There…" he moaned breathily. Arching his back, Sollux slid his other finger in, noticing he was relaxed; he gently probed the other, occasionally poking his sweet spot "sol I'm ready"

"You sure?" Eridan nodded, Sollux flipped him, grabbing his hips and putting in just the tip, Eridan moaned, gripping the sheets "oh Cod sol~"

Sollux waited a moment, adjusting himself and then thrusting into his prince, keeping a good pace, Eridan moaned and chanted his name. Sollux began stroking Eridan at a pace with there thrusts. Eridan tossed his head back, Sollux knew he was close, he groaned slightly, burying his face in Eridan's hair, and together, moaning each others name, they came, collapsing on the bed and curling up to each other. Still grasping each others hands weakly as they caught their breath

"Thank you Sollux" Eridan smiled, looking up at Sollux's multi colored eyes.

"Anytime Eridan….. I'll be right here" they're lips touched, meeting in a passionate kiss, before falling asleep curled into each others arms. And Eridan was still smiling, he'd finally found a perfect matesprit.


End file.
